


i guess i'm sure

by justicejv2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Sure Why I Wrote This, Poetry, oh well. enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicejv2/pseuds/justicejv2
Summary: just a random poem that came out of nowhere. i haven't written any poetry willingly in years, but i was inspired for unknown reasons. idk. enjoy





	i guess i'm sure

I fall in love too easily

I’m sure that's how the Gods like it

You and me, and our broken pasts

I’m sure we could stick the pieces together

To create a brighter future

 

I get attached too easily

I’m sure my world could end with a snip

The cut of our bond leads to collateral damage

I’m sure this damage will heal

But how long will the scar stay?

 

I guess this is unrequited love

I’m sure that it’s here to stay

I guess it just won’t work out

I’m sure I’ll keep dreaming of a way.


End file.
